


Little ghost

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Dogs, Gen, Summer, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, infant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celegorm finds a lost little relative in his backyard





	Little ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Warg Rider-AU, where Maedhros is female and have children

 

Celegorm had just finished bathing Huan out in the backyard of his own house, it was well needed after that they both had somehow ended up in a large puddle of mud while hunting today. 

 

“Good, now you are nice and clean again. You should dry rather fast in this summer heat...oof!”

 

Huan gave the Elf a unexpected extra shower when shaking off the last water, even as Celegorm had used several large towels to try and dry off him.

 

“Thanks a lot for the attempted showering of me….hm?”

 

Something seemed off in the distance, at the far end of the backyard. Walking over to some small bushes, Celegorm found a little surprise:

 

“By the Great Hunter, Yuë! Are you trying to already have a little adventure on your own?” he asked and picked up the albino Elfling in his arms. His currently youngest nephew by Maedhros said nothing, only held on harder on the wet tunic. 

 

To be fair, there was a good reason to why Yuë would not speak. He was born mute, and still attempted to learn Ósanwe by various images of what he wanted. For now, he sent a mental image of his mother to Celegorm.

 

“Wanting your ammë, huh? Yes, we better find her before she starts to panic in noting that you seems to have escaped her garden though a hole in the hedge or something similar…”  

 

In fact, Celegorm was more impressed by that his little nephew, not the most healthy or robust of infants due to being born premature, had the energy to manage crawling nearly a whole city block away from his home. Though judging from the wheezing breaths, Yuë was exhausted from it. 

 

“Come Huan, we have a little pup to get back home.”

 

Trying to shake off the water once again, Huan followed his owner. 

 


End file.
